


Stuck

by gokkyun



Series: Slow [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Yusuke overthinks everything until he doesn't.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Quick hint: It's not necessary to read the fic that comes before this one in the collection but it's mentioned in like ... three sentences. 
> 
> Anyways ... spoilers for after the summer holidays. Uh ... I really have nothing to say except that this is pretty self-indulgent but how would I not be. Enjoy and ... stuff.

Falling asleep has always been a hard task for Kitagawa Yusuke. As Ryuji has said so often, he tends to get stuck in his own head way too much. This seems to happen even more so when he is left with none other than himself, which happens quite often and even more so when he's supposed to find rest. And sleep has become a luxury ever since Yusuke has become part of the Phantom Thieves. Not only have his worries therefore seemingly quadrupled but his fantasies have shifted from simple artistic accomplishment to thievery, to this new concept of having friends and last but by far not least, spending times with the thieves' leader.

Their leader that also happens to be Yusuke's boyfriend, another foreign concept until recently. The alignment of his lucky stars still baffles Yusuke and makes him shift in his bed that softly squeaks in protest. In restless nights like this one he's grateful for the single room he has in the dorms due to his fine arts scholarship - it's small but it's, in some way, his. 

He makes use of his alleged privacy by getting up before stumbling over to the little desk underneath his only window. It's easy enough to find his way through the tiny room in the dark but drawing seems near impossible to do which is why he switches on the table lamp waiting on the desk. Yusuke yawns with teary eyes and slowly opens a medium-sized art block that patiently waits on the desk. His long fingers gingerly flip through the used pages, not giving the sketches further thought. Halfway through Yusuke finally stops and grabs one of the many pencils scattered on the desk. His tired eyes give the tool a quick glance before switching it out for another. 

Satisfied with his decision this time around, Yusuke grabs his phone next. A deep sigh leaves his mouth as the fairly large clock on the display tells him that it's three in the morning. "Just for an hour or two," he tells himself. Putting his phone back onto the desk and almost out of reach, he looks at the unfinished drawing in front of him. He blinks at it a couple of times and views it in different angles - before finally adding a new line. A line filled with regret as Yusuke is certain that staying up would proof to be a terrible choice later in the day.

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me?"

Yusuke gazes upon the mostly white building, unsure whether he should enter it or if it would be inappropriate. He's never been in a position in which he had to enter a school that wasn't his so he isn't quite sure what to do. Except for nervously twirling his finger around a strand of his hair while pulling a grimace, trying desperately not to yawn. 

"Hey, excuse me. You with the bluish hair?"

"Huh?" is all Yusuke manages to say before his gaze shifts onto two young girls that wear uniforms similar to Ann's and Makoto's, although without any personal touches. "Could you be talking to me?"

"Yes!" The girls say in unison and give Yusuke a couple of reaffirming nods. "What's a handsome guy like you doing here? Your uniform is Kosei High, eh? Quite the way," the one with the longer hair says, stepping closer and giving Yusuke an admittedly alluring smile. 

He blinks a few times, unsure what the girl is hinting at. "I am simply waiting for someone but I am not sure whether it is allowed to enter a school that is, indeed, not the one I attend," Yusuke replies, keeping his otherwise stern expression and upright pose. 

"Have you never visited a friend at another school?" the other girl asks. The way she knits her eyebrows and gives Yusuke a curious and almost judgmental look irritates him, even though he should be used to it since his classmates give him the exact look often enough. 

What truly irritates him is the fact that this is, in fact, the first time he visits someone else's school. He averts his gaze, trying to avoid a direct answer. "Could either of you happen to know Kurusu Akira? He is the one I am looking for." 

Both girls suddenly look at Yusuke with wide eyes. "You .. why are you looking for him? Did he beat you up or something? Did he steal from you? Maybe blackmail?"

Yusuke isn't sure what the two are getting at until he remembers Akira's alleged crime and sole reason why he's in Tokyo to begin with. The thought of the two girls throwing these kind of accusations towards Akira, behind his back no less, pushes Yusuke's irritation towards the edges of anger. "Enough of this rubbish," he says, finding it difficult to keep his voice calm. "I came here to pick up my friend and not hear foul lies about him."

Before the girls have the chance to reply anything, a young woman interrupts the conversation. "Mind if I ask what's going on here, in front of the school gate where you guys are blocking everyone?" she asks, her tone a little shrewd. Her face looks familiar to Yusuke, although he can't quite sort it in. 

"Eh nothing, Kawakami-sensei. This guy here's looking for Kurusu-kun and we're, uh, worried that that delinquent may have done something to him," the girl with the longer hair stammers. 

The name suddenly rings a bell in Yusuke's head. He remembers that Akira told him about his classroom teacher that works for a maid service. Yusuke has also seen her face briefly when she brought washed clothes to Akira's place. Seeing her in her normal attire is quite different, especially now as she frowns - and for once not at Yusuke but at the two girls. "I'll take care of this. Now get on home and out of the way."

Before long both of the girls do as they're being told. An obviously annoyed sigh leaves Kawakami's mouth which she doesn't even try to hide. She shakes her head before turning her attention towards Yusuke. Baffled and a little unsure of what to do he bows before her. "My sincerest apologies, I did not mean to cause any trouble." 

Kawakami waves him off with a broad smile across her young features. "Haha, so polite. But don't worry. These two tend to stick their pretty little noses into everything, so I felt like saving you from them would be the right thing to do."

"M-Much obliged," Yusuke replies with another slight bow of his head to which Kawakami just laughs. 

"You are one of Akira's friends, right?" I've seen you hang around at his place before. Kitagawa Yusuke-kun, was it?" Yusuke gives a confirming and solid nod. "He's told me a lot about you when I was still ... on my other job. You've got a real big influence on him, and I bet a positive one to boot considering how nice you seem."

The words surprise Yusuke for a second there, even make him somewhat flustered. He takes a second to gather the words suddenly stuck in his throat. "I-I did not expect him to even mention me to others, in whichever way. And as much as it delights me to hear of this, it is not what I came here for. Could you happen to know if Akira is still here? He has the unfortunate habit of ignoring his phone quite a lot."

Kawakami's lips curl upwards into a grin. "Yeah, he does have that habit. But he should be coming through here any second now, I just saw him leave the library," she says. "Unfortunately I got to run. It was nice speaking to you in person, Kitagawa-kun. Please take care of Akira."

"You can count on me," Yusuke says before giving a formal bow once more. 

The gesture, in return, makes Kawakami laugh again. "So polite."

Yusuke feels a little embarrassed at that and her words as he hesitantly waves the woman off. Taking care of Akira? Akira talking about him to his teacher? A thousand thoughts rush through Yusuke's head but they are cut off by a familiar voice. "What was that all about?"

A small flinch from Yusuke follows, not having noticed that Akira has been next to him until now. "O-Oh. I did not notice you. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear her babble about things she shouldn't be babbling about," Akira grunts, a smug expression painting over his features while his thumb and middle finger play with one of the hair strands between his eyes. "But I guess she's right. The polite Kitagawa Yusuke-kun really does have a good influence on me, a bad-to-the-bone criminal. Hah." Despite finding the apparent joke quite idiotic as it clearly is the other way around, Yusuke can't help but to smile. "Anyway, what're you doing here? Not that I mind, it's just ... unexpected."

The question brings Yusuke back to last night, another near sleepless night. It also brings him back to the drawing that has been plaguing his mind but that he can't quite get a grasp on. Frustration instantly but inadvertently clouds his mood. And yet, there's a more pressing matter. "Since we are both going to be in different places starting tomorrow, namely Hawaii and Los Angeles, I felt the urge to see you. I-I am truly sorry since I have left quite the wall of texts on your phone and now I just show up here, uninvited. This is-" 

"Calm down, Yusuke," Akira says and playfully digs his elbow into Yusuke's side. "I was planning on seeing you too but I got caught up when deciding which book to lend from the library for the trip. You know how picky I am. I got you as a boyfriend after all." A snort from behind Akira is heard. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

Yusuke doesn't notice the little dispute between Akira and Morgana that follows, too caught up in trying to find a reply equally as suave and witty. Instead, he literally chokes on his words, releasing a little cough. A triumphant grin settles onto Akira's face, his lips curling upwards. 

It's things like the small touches, the borderline flirty words and the gazes Yusuke enjoys the most about their relationship - so basically everything. All of their actions with each other have gained an oddly intimate level since they've finally had the guts to confess to each other about a month ago. It becomes harder and harder - at least for Yusuke - to hide hide his affection when they're with the others. And yet it was him that wanted to take all of this slow. 

Slow because Yusuke couldn't help but to flinch every time Akira touched him out of the blue, something that has gotten much better but that still isn't under Yusuke's control at times. Slow because Yusuke wants to savor this, wants this to be perfection, because he wants everything to be. 

And because he's not, by any means, perfect. 

That fact is obvious, painfully so. Yusuke knows that no one can quite say that they're perfect, but he feels as if this fact has become even harder on him lately. It's something he rarely shows even though his nature is honest, but he feels as if his imperfection and troubles make him a liability for Akira, burdening and bothering him when the Phantom Thieves should be his priority. Everything is complicated and - 

"Hey, Earth to Yusuke," Akira suddenly says and clicks his fingers, to which Yusuke snaps out of his rather depressing thoughts. "Let's go grab a bite. You look like you haven't eaten anything. But then again, you always do. It's on me."

"B-But I-" Yusuke starts arguing but is swiftly cut off. 

"No _buts_. You go get me something pretty from Los Angeles and I'll pay your train tickets and meals whenever we're out together, deal? Yeah, deal, no arguing," Akira decides, his voice underlined by that bossy tone he gets once he's set his mind onto something. Before Yusuke can even attempt to disagree Akira grabs his hand and drags him along and towards the station. 

They're at the diner in Shibuya soon enough. It's quite crowded but it doesn't stop Morgana from sleeping soundly in Akira's bag. The top of the steaming tempura udon bowl Yusuke ordered glistens a little as the waitress sets it down. Akira took the nostalgic steak instead, giving the waitress a broad smile as she gives a halfway bow before leaving the boys to themselves - and their food. 

Yusuke takes in the aroma and scent of his meal, a little overwhelmed as he didn't expect to get treated to something this fine today. "Dunno if the broth or your eyes are sparkling more," Akira says, already stuffing the first and fairly large slice of the steak into his mouth. 

"I-I am sorry," Yusuke apologizes, although he's not quite sure what for. He's quick to blame it on his weariness. 

Akira seems to wonder about the apology as well. "What for? Not saying it was bad, it's actually really cute." 

A warm feeling settles onto Yusuke's cheek and he's not sure whether it is from the steam or the wrapped-up compliment. Taken back for a second there he can't help but to flinch when Akira reaches across the table, his thumb gingerly brushing over the bag that has settled under Yusuke's left eye. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

The finger remains there for a second or two and Yusuke swears that his heart increases its beating speed to light years before Akira takes his hand back. As if nothing happened, Akira takes another generous bite of his meal but his gray eyes, hidden behind his glasses, never leave Yusuke. A deep sigh leaves Yusuke before he takes his own chopstick, catching a couple of the thick noodles between them. "You are too perceptive for your own good," he says before slurping the noodles down with quite the noise.

"There is a project that has been rummaging through my head for quite a while now. I find myself unable to move forward but unlike before, it is neither my lack of drive or the lack of purpose in my work that brings me to a hold but rather ... a matter that leaves my heart aching," Yusuke explains and closes his eyes, not sure if burdening Akira with yet another problem is the right thing to do. After all, it's something he didn't want to share to begin with. There's a turmoil in his head and heart, something that he can't quite describe but, unfortunately, is oh so familiar at the same time. 

"Anything I can help with?" Akira offers. Of course he would. The other's kindness brings a soft smile to Yusuke's features. 

And although he's still somewhat indifferent and hesitant with these casual displays of affection, Yusuke's free hand reaches across the table. His slender fingers intertwine with Akira's thicker ones and Yusuke feels his heart pound against his chest once more. "I very much appreciate your offer, but this project is something I did not even mean to share with you until the very end. I will let you in on more about it after we are back as I hope for Los Angeles to bring some kind of ... new perspective to this."

"I hope so, too," Akira says and squeezes Yusuke's hand in his a little tighter. Yusuke is thankful for both his boyfriend and the crowded restaurant, as his heartbeat resounds so loud in his ears that someone else might just be able to hear it as well. "Now eat up. Can't be tired and hungry. Besides, you dunno what the hell kinda food they got over there in America. Sure as hell nothing for your refined tastes." 

 

* * *

 

Hawaii sucks. 

Akira decides that on the third and pretty much final day of the class trip. There's even less to do than back in Japan - thanks to no small amount to the teachers' restrictions. But even though it feels exactly the same, it isn't. Unfortunately. 

It's after lunch now and their free time has started a good half hour ago yet Akira is alone in his room, spread out on his bed with the curtains mostly closed. Still, a decent amount of sunlight shines into the room he's sharing with Mishima but all Akira wants to do is sleep. Last night was a regrettable experience, Ryuji and Ann discussing what their type of girl- and boyfriend would be while Mishima was stuck in the bathroom, probably barfing his soul out. 

With a groan and while closing his eyes, Akira thinks back to that dreadful night. He's tired from not getting any sleep and his back hurts from the shitty couch he slept on. He has several invitations to hang out before and during evening but there's only one person he really wants to see. And that person is, of course, Yusuke. Seeing him yesterday was an admittedly big and even more pleasant surprise and Akira had thanked the heavens for delivering his boyfriend to an alleged paradise such as Hawaii instead of Los Angeles. Unfortunately they only have today left and Yusuke's school is out for an excursion until later - which has brought Akira's motivation to do anything towards zero. 

A knock on the door forces Akira out of his doze and back into the fairly bright room. He groans yet again, his eyes moving towards Mishima's keys that were resting on his bed, therefore guessing that he's the one knocking.

Another two knocks follow and they aggravate Akira enough to finally answer. "I'm too tired to get up, Mishima. If you need to puke again, go to someone else's room," he half-shouts, half-babbles into his pillow.

"Oh, I apologize for disturbing you. I will come back at a later time then," a voice on the other side of the door says. A voice that clearly doesn't belong to Mishima, far too deep and sensual, with a manner of speech that could only belong to one person. 

Within a second Akira jumps out of his bed and almost stumbles over his own feet as he rushes towards the door. His by now skilled fingers quickly unlock it, finding Yusuke on the other side, gray eyes curious. "H-Hey," Akira says, a little breathless. "I didn't know it was you. Get your ass in here."

Yusuke frowns a little, furrowing his eyebrows but averting his gaze. "Please, do not feel obliged to waste your time with me should you feel unwell. I just thought that-" Before Yusuke can continue or even finish his sentence, Akira grabs the other boy by his wrists and drags him into the room. Without hesitation he slams the door shut, giving Yusuke a smug grin. "I-I am uncertain of what you are doing," Yusuke says. 

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. Or in other words; you have to force your far too shy and selfless boyfriend to spend time with you 'cause he always thinks he's being a nuisance," Akira explains, sitting down on his bed while his grin changes into a soft smile instead. 

Akira watches with an intense gaze as Yusuke's mouth opens but he stays quiets. He tilts his head a little, as if Akira's word had hit a weak spot inside of the other. With hesitation Yusuke removes his shoes before slowly moving towards the bed, finally sitting down next to Akira. 

It's then that Akira notices the art block, tightly held by Yusuke's lightly shaking hands. Of course it's by no means unusual for Yusuke to hold an object such as this, although the single but evident sign of his insecurity sure is. "Hey, everything okay?" Akira asks, his hand finding its way onto one of Yusuke's.

An almost violent jerk from Yusuke's side follows, eyes wide as his head turns towards Akira. It reminds him of that rainy evening back in the Leblanc because Yusuke has that same confused look on his face, from a simple touch no less. Slowly and even more carefully, Akira guides his hands from Yusuke's hand towards his face. He then mimics the motion he did back on that rain flooded summer day, brushing a couple of strands of Yusuke's silky hair behind his ear. 

Akira's hand remains there, thumb softly stroking over Yusuke's by now softly flushing cheeks. "I'm here you, alright?" he says, voice a hushed whisper. He's unsure why, but he wants to protect Yusuke more than anyone else, wants to be there for him. Not just as a partner, but as a friend and a shoulder to lean on, whenever, wherever. Maybe it's because Yusuke doesn't have anyone else and his unaccustomed ways towards society surely aren't helpful.

It takes a while but a smile so full of affection and trust that it makes Akira's heartbeat increase slowly paints over Yusuke's features. One of his hands joins Akira's hand, pressing against it so it stays at the side of his face before leaning further into the touch. A touch he savors, like he does with so many things they share. "I promised you that I would talk to you about the struggles that came with my project once we were back in Japan. But as our paths have fortunately crossed, I had the thought that this seems to be as good of a time as any."

"Of course," Akira agrees. "But what happened to your class trip? And how did you even know where my room was?"

"We have already returned as the majority of my peers seemed to bicker about not having enough free time," Yusuke says, an annoyed frown settling on his face as he lets go off Akira's hand. Akira plays with a strand of Yusuke's hair before taking it back. "I ... roamed through the hotel afterwards, unsure whether I should go bother you. Until I ran into Kawakami, who dragged me here since she said you locked yourself up. I must say that I feel as if I was used as bait."

The thought makes Akira laugh a little. "That sounds like Kawakami, alright. But I appreciate it and I appreciate you being here even more so. Now what's that about your problem?"

Yusuke seems a little taken back by the words, his eyes widening for a second there before his eyebrows press together. His gaze is intense and somewhat troubled as it shifts from Akira to the art block in his hands. "I have been trying to capture something on paper ever since I finished _Desire and Hope_. A moment significant to my life and to the change it underwent recently. It is the moment when you, when Joker, put a hand on my shoulder and offered me his to lean on in return. In that place born of corruption and ugliness, there was you, suddenly. The warmest and kindest someone has ever been to me since my mother passed away, pathetic as it sounds. You continue to be just that, offering your shoulder - literally and proverbial. Alas ... I fail to capture the beauty of your face."

Akira lets Yusuke's words sink in for a second there, watches as the other's gray eyes shift from his hands back to Akira's face. "Could I see your attempts?"

"I have not shown them to anyone but," Yusuke stammers, not completing his sentence and instead handing the pad over. He gives Akira a reassuring nod along with it and Akira doesn't lose a second to browse through the various yet somewhat similar pictures. Most of them are vague at best, not capturing Akira's face directly but rather the shape of his body. The latter pages show the corruption in the background and what was Madarame's palace more, with Joker's overall shape being more distinct. His face still remains empty or with angry lines drawn all over it to hide past attempts, a clear sign of Yusuke's frustration and self-proclaimed failure. The last page shows all of the prior pages coming together in a art piece so detailed and real that it Akira finds it hard to take his eyes off it. He knows it's just a pencil sketch and by now means Yusuke's final product, but the lines are so fine and precise and with so much heart and soul in them that it's breath-taking. And only one thing is missing; Joker's facial features. 

"T-These are amazing," Akira finally says, returning his gaze towards Yusuke who has been watching him attentively. "And I'm not just saying that because it's a drawing of what is essentially me being a huge badass. But hey, if you want to I can just stand model for the face part?"

"N-No. I have already put enough of my own selfish desires on you and besides," Yusuke says, but his voice is shaky at best. Still sitting, he puts his elbows on his knees and buries his head in his hands. "I am simply ... scared of forgetting your face. When I was younger I tried painting my mother as her death was quite sudden and left me feeling empty. I felt myself unable to finish my work because I could and still can not remember her face. I know it is foolish to think such thoughts since we are only students but should anything happen to you ... my heart aches when I think of how something could just happen to you. Like it happened to my mother. And the thought that I cannot capture the faces of the only persons I have loved and love in this world is ... I just -" 

A deep sobbing noise interrupts Yusuke's words and Akira puts the art pad in his hands onto the nightstand that's next to the bed. He gently places his hand on Yusuke's back, moving it up and down in a caring manner. "I apologize for crying. It's -"

"It's fine," Akira interrupts, although his voice is soft. "I can't say I understand all of your artistic endeavors and worries but I do understand that trying something but failing at it can be frustrating. We haven't really said this love-stuff before, but I've known for a while that I feel just that towards you. And I also know that I'll be here for quite some time. And with here I mean at your side. So take however long you need to capture my admittedly incredibly handsome face, alright?"

And before Akira can continue, before he can gather his breath to do so, he feels how Yusuke moves closer. What follows is not new to Akira but he knows it's new to Yusuke. Lips press against lips while noses almost collide and teeth click together for a second there. 

Akira's eyes are still wide open when his mind and body finally get what's happening. Yusuke's lips are soft and wet against his, a little chapped from the constant chewing they receive whenever he thinks, draws or gets nervous. 

It's their first kiss and even though they wanted to take it slow, this kiss certainly isn't. Yusuke's lips are moving eagerly against Akira's, unsure of what to do but hungry for some sort of contact. 

But Yusuke's body crowds closer too, forcing Akira to lay onto the bed, legs still dangling off the edge while Yusuke climbs onto of him, straddles him. The feeling of having Yusuke's lithe body on top of him overwhelms Akira, closing his eyes and swallowing the moan that threatens to stumble over his lips. It's hard for Akira to keep his hands by himself but he feels like it's wrong to touch the other's body yet, so he places them on each side of his face, tilting his head a little to find a better angle. 

A soft sound, almost like a whimper, is Yusuke's reply, followed by a gasp for air not a second later that grants Akira's tongue entrance into the other's mouth. Their tongues meet, sloppy and clumsy, further forging their first kiss. A kiss imperfect and yet so perfect that Akira's whole body tingles with anticipation.

But then Yusuke suddenly pulls back, eyes wide and looking down towards Akira who's hands hover in the air without purpose now. He gets off of Akira, blinking a few times before covering his mouth with both of his hands in disbelief. "I-I apologize. Your words moved me in a way I did not expect ... at all. I have never experienced this kind of simple attraction and it just overtook me." 

"Nothing to apologize for," Akira says and sits back up onto the edge of the bed. "I really liked this, I mean, how could I not? I just got surprised by how intense it was." 

One of Yusuke's hands brushes his slightly ruffled hair out of his face and back in place. His eyes that are now completely revealed avert their gaze though. "I know. Things I care about ... things that matter ... I tend to express feeling and perform actions regarding these very intensely and I do not like it. People get offended by my actions even though I do not intend to. I have been afraid for quite some time now that my feelings towards you - that their intensity might scare you off one day. I've always been alone. Even as a child, Madarame did not pay much attention to me. But now that I have you, I do not wish to experience loneliness again. It's so intense that I could not bear being separated from you during our school trips, if only for a few days. It was also why I visited you at your school the other day. If you knew how much I like you, I feel as if you would run away."

Akira leans forward a little, capturing Yusuke's hands with his and forcing the other's eyes onto him. "But your intensity is what I love about you. I've told you that and nothing, least of all that aspect of yours, would make me run away from you. You got that?"

"I cannot promise that my mind will not gather doubts again but I am so very grateful for your patience and more so your devotion towards m-me," Yusuke answers, his grasp on the other's hands tightening. "I am also sorry that I have caused quite the ... predicament for you." 

"Huh?" is all Akira manages to form before he follows the path of Yusuke's eyes, shamelessly aiming at the bulge that has clearly formed in Akira's pants. He clears his throat, feeling a tiny yet all-saying amount of heat rising onto the tips of his ears before examining Yusuke. "You seem to have a similar problem though." 

The little hitch of breath that Yusuke releases as he looks down on himself and onto his own problem is quite amusing. "I-I cannot believe this. This is ... odd." 

"How so?"

"It is not a topic I am very comfortable talking about but ... sexual arousal at an inappropriate time like this is absolutely not something I am familiar with. I know a lot of my peers struggle with it but I barely experience this kind of occurrence," Yusuke explains, the fall of his eyebrows and the flat line his mouth is creating making it perfectly clear that he's serious. 

"Well, this isn't exactly an inappropriate situation. And as you said," Akira explains while getting up. As he does, he lets go off of Yusuke's hands in his and trails his fingers up Yusuke's revealed arms and over the purple shirt instead. "It's simple attraction." The goose bumps that form on Yusuke's fairly cold and soft skin feel like pure bliss underneath Akira's fingertips, just like the sigh that slips past Yusuke's agape lips. "Want me to do something about it? I know you've said you want to take this slow but -"

"W-What of your roommate? Or just about anyone," Yusuke's voice is low, his gray eyes wide as he stares back into Akira's darker ones. 

"He's out and about and forgot his key. If he comes back he'll have to knock, just like everyone else. And, well, if anyone does knock we can just ignore them." There's a glint in Yusuke's eyes, although his overall expressions looks rather uncertain, maybe even confused. "If you don't want to, it's fine. I know you wanna keep this slow."

Stepping closer, Yusuke places his hands on either side of Akira's neck while his thumb traces the lines of his jaw. Akira can't stop his heart from beating faster, the cold yet gentle touch as entrancing as can be. "I am not sure what you are planning on doing but the idea is admittedly very tempting," Yusuke explains and his voice is lower than usual. His hands then wander to Akira's glasses, long and slender fingers taking them off a heartbeat later. Without hesitation Yusuke places the frames onto the nightstand and atop of his art pad. "I reckon kissing should work better without these on."

The curves of Akira's lips curl upwards in a rather suggestive manner to which Yusuke does his nervous quirk on biting down on his lower lip. Yusuke then brings his hands back onto Akira, onto his cheeks to be precise. His right thumb is rubbing tiny circles into Akira's skin and it makes the other lean into the touch. Their eye contact breaks as Yusuke's eyes close and all Akira can concentrate on is the way the other's long eyelashes flutter against the pale cheeks tinted in a magnificent pink.

And then Yusuke's lips are back against Akira's, his body responding inadvertently by grasping Yusuke's arms tighter to which Yusuke releases a soft groan. The sound sends shivers down Akira's spine and he wants to elicit more of these noises from Yusuke. Without a second thought he moves Yusuke back against the bed, forcing him back onto it as his legs hit its edge. 

Yusuke lets go off Akira to support himself onto his elbows, slowly letting his body down while making sure to never break the kiss. The mattress lowers slightly under his weight and he crawls backwards, further onto the bed. Akira's eyes are still open as they watch Yusuke's every move and his deeply furrowed eyebrows.

Akira's hands wander as he crawls onto the bed as well. They find their way between Yusuke's legs and onto either thigh. The touch forces Yusuke's breath to stutter, still not used to physical contact and most certainly not in an area such as this. He continues the kiss nevertheless, lips softly moving against Akira's while his fingers are roaming over the other's back. 

It's then that Yusuke's tongue comes into play, hesitant, almost shy as it licks against Akira's lower lip. Latter happily complies to the silent request by granting Yusuke access and their tongues find each other, tips touching before they entangle, creating a slow and experimental dance.

In the meantime Akira moves his body forward and between Yusuke's spread legs, although he's not pressing down on the other. Not yet at least. His elbows are next to Yusuke's face, supporting his weight that he now slowly lets down onto Yusuke as their kiss continues. Their chests touch first and Akira feels the slight shiver that Yusuke's body answers with and listens to the muffled gasp that dies down between their kiss. 

The urge to just rock his hips against Yusuke overcomes Akira, the urge to simply force more of these sounds out of the other. But instead he closes his eyes, listens to Yusuke's heavy breathing and feels how the other's legs are quivering against his sides. 

Slowly but certainly Akira lets down the rest of his body, his and Yusuke's hips and still clothed erections pressed together. A deep moan forces itself out of Akira's mouth, the contact making his hips jerk forward and his cock twitch. 

What Akira did not expect was the way Yusuke would react. Without much of a choice he breaks the kiss, throwing his head back into the pillow. His voice is shaky as it releases a low cry while his long legs press closer to Akira's side. They're trembling and his hips are jerking upwards, desperately seeking for friction. Breathless gasps follow and his hands move over his mouth, desperate to keep the sounds inside. 

Akira swallows and finds it incredibly hard to form a coherent thought as he watches Yusuke. The other's neck is revealed to him, a single and fine droplet of sweat running over it. The color on his cheeks has turned into a deep pink and has spread towards his ears and neck, evident on his otherwise pale skin. The other's breathing is ragged, his eyes opening but staying half-lidded as they meet Akira's. 

"Are you alright?" Akira asks, his elbows still resting next to Yusuke's head. He takes his right hand and brushes the messy and dark hair strands in Yusuke's face aside. 

"Y-Yes," Yusuke says, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his eyes slowly close and open back up at a similar speed. It's enchanting. The way these long lashes reveal gray eyes, gray eyes that are focused on Akira and Akira only, the soft sunlight reflecting on them and their glassy, lust-filled gaze. Akira can't help but to plant an influx of soft kisses onto Yusuke's glowing cheek and his temples, the other's head leaning towards the ministrations. Yusuke's hands move away from himself then, gingerly brushing through Akira's black locks. "How come you could lead me so well until now? Have you ... done something such as this before?"

The questions makes Akira laugh a little. "Not really. Kissing yes, but this ... no. I suppose I've watched enough ... video material to know how to go about this."

"So have I and yet -" 

"Wait," Akira interrupts, looking at Yusuke with a surprised stare. "You're telling me that you jerk off to porn?" 

Yusuke frowns a little but the effect is lost thanks to the heavy flush still residing on his features. "I did try. But as with so many other things, I could only find artistic pleasure rather than physical pleasure in these so called _porns_. I told you before that it is rather rare for me to feel desire like this." With a soft lift of his hips, Yusuke underlines his word. Neither of the two boys can suppress their strangled moans. 

"So what you're trying to say is that you don't ... touch yourself, like, ever?" Akira asks, honest curiosity in his voice to which Yusuke simply nods. "Alright, we'll take this nice and slow then. You just lay back and enjoy, alright?"

"Are you certain?" 

But Akira doesn't answer, at least not verbally. With a little smirk gracing his features he moves his lips downwards, plants a couple of soft kisses upon the warm skin of Yusuke's neck. For now it's simply testing the water, watching Yusuke's reactions. His fingers are entangled in Akira's hair, eyes open but half-lidded as they watch him attentively. This seems to be fine, so Akira goes a step further. His teeth dig into the sensitive skin for a second there before his tongue licks over it and his mouth sucks on the spot. 

The twitch of Yusuke's hips is unexpected for both of them - and after that it's like a chain reaction. Akira returns the movement and they both groan, Yusuke into the air and Akira against the other's neck, against his skin. It causes Yusuke's eyes to close, forces his hands to grasp the curly strands of Akira's hair tighter. 

"Akira," Yusuke whispers, his voice so low and sensual, tinged with a note of desperation - but also of lust. "I beg of you to make haste. I-I feel as if I can barely hold out." 

"Oh. And here I thought I could have my way with you," Akira's voice is firm but sensual, making sure he breathes his words against Yusuke's flushed ear. He then presses his lips against the other's neck once more, sucking on it and leaving a mark. 

And while Akira feels Yusuke's cock twitch even through the layers of their pants, clearly enjoying the treatment he's getting, it also seems to be a bittersweet torture for him. Akira is unsure of what to do so he's rather grateful when Yusuke's hands wander from his hair back to each side of his face, pulling him up and into another kiss.

This kiss is a lot different from the few they've shared - Yusuke's mouth is under submission immediately, practically inviting Akira inside. Not one to deny such a generous offer, Akira slips his tongue over Yusuke's lower lip and then inside his oral cavity. He's guiding the kiss, their tongues and this whole act - but he doesn't mind. 

Because he, too, feels like picking up the pace, unsure whether it's because of Yusuke's little whimpers and sighs are driving him crazy or because he's simply a pubescent and horny teenager. Whichever it is, this is not the time to make a decision, at least Akira is sure of that. So then he reaches between their bodies and fumbles with his belt and Yusuke's, rather pleased with the by now skilled and swift nature of his hands. 

Akira loses not another second before pulling his own pants and underwear over the curve of his ass, sighing with relief as the humid yet comfortable air hits his erection. Before he carries on with Yusuke's pants he parts their lips and takes in the other's features once more. Yusuke's eyes are fixated, staring downwards and between their bodies, mouth open to let out a breathless gasp from in between kiss-swollen lips. And when Yusuke bites down on his lower lip, Akira finally realizes what he's looking at. 

"What's the matter?" Akira suddenly asks, pulling Yusuke's attention and eyes away from his dick and back towards his face. 

"I-I did not mean to offend you by staring," Yusuke explains. "It is just surprising finding myself in this situation and in Hawaii no less. I have been trying to find the courage to kiss you for a long time now and never would have thought it would happen here and then ... lead to this."

"You didn't offend me, stop worrying so much," Akira replies. "But yeah, I'm glad you kissed me, even if it wouldn't have lead to this." He places a mirage of swift and sweet kisses onto Yusuke's soft lips and warm cheeks. "I made a promise to you to keep this thing we have on the pace you want. And as you know, I keep my promises. But it's gotten so very hard. Especially after we went onto the beach. Fuck, your long legs on display like this were enough to drive me up the wall that night." 

Yusuke blinks a couple of times before there's a spark in his otherwise misty eyes. His hands move away then, Akira tracing their movement with great interest. What follows should have been obvious but maybe Akira is too distracted by this whole thing to have guessed it.

Either way, it is impossible for him to hold back or even suppress the full-on moan that he breathes against Yusuke's skin as the other's slender fingers wrap around his erection. Akira has only had the pleasure of his own hand and he wouldn't have thought that someone else's would feel so different. Boy, was he wrong. Of course it doesn't help that he can clearly see Yusuke's slender fingers wrapped around his hardness. 

For once they're not cold either, but warm and it certainly doesn't help that they're probably the most elegant and beautiful fingers Akira has ever seen. He feels as if in a haze and his breath stutters when Yusuke moves them, slow and experimentally but the friction is heavenly. "I am uncertain whether I am doing this the right way or not, but in the videos I did watch, it was quite a common thing to do." 

Yusuke's words draw a breathless chuckle from Akira, shifting so that he rests his elbows next to Yusuke's head once more. "It's the right way, don't worry." Akira then buries his head in the crook of the other's neck, planting chaste kisses onto the tiny hickeys he's left there earlier. "Do you want to get both of us off?" 

"Y-Yes. Is it inappropriate to say I would ... very much like to?" Yusuke asks to which Akira shakes his head softly. His hair in Yusuke's neck must have tickled the other because he suddenly shudders while a lithe laugh escapes his mouth. "How should I do it?"

"It's pretty simple. Get yours out too and just ... wrap your fingers around them both. Create friction between them." 

"A-Ah ... alright," the nervous shaking of Yusuke's voice makes Akira's lips curl upward just the lightest bit. It's a relief to know that they both feel the same way about this, excited but also on edge. An almost frustrated sigh leaves Akira as he feels Yusuke's hand leave his cock. He's rewarded for his apparent struggle as he watches Yusuke's hands unbuckle his own belt before lifting his hips off the bed, granting himself more access. And then Yusuke's black pants and hidden underwear slide down his legs in one motion.

A strangled breath leaves Yusuke and Akira's cock twitches, not sure if it's because of the sound or the view he's presented with. In the room's twilight, the skin on Yusuke's thin legs looks like porcelain and even though his pants are only pulled down half-way it's enough for Akira to let his right hand wander down. He places it on Yusuke's left thigh, careful for the touch to be slow and tender. It still causes Yusuke to tremble for a second there, his whole body reacting with light shivers as Akira's hand travels upwards. 

The smooth feeling of Yusuke's skin under his fingertips is nothing short of tantalizing which is why Akira can't stop tracing along the other's upper thigh. His eyes as well as his hands reach Yusuke's erection soon enough, desperately twitching for attention while the tip is glistening with pre-cum already. Not one to deny Yusuke ever, Akira wraps his fingers around the other's cock. He's rewarded with a long-drawn whimper, suppressed as Yusuke bites down on his lip. "Change of plans," Akira murmurs into Yusuke's ear as he presses his hips down against the other's. "I want both of us to ... do this." 

"Fine by me," Yusuke replies, voice still somewhat shaky but calmer than before. "I can barely command my body as it is, so your help is welcome." 

Their hands fumble around awkwardly until their dicks are pressed together, the contact causing both of them to release a shuddering moan. Yusuke's fingers wrap around the two of them while Akira's hand engulfs Yusuke's. Yusuke's fingers trail Akira's whole length over and over again, setting a slow and steady pace as he slides over the sensitive head and the throbbing veins, as if memorizing the details.

"A-Akira," Yusuke moans and Akira can feel the heat in his stomach slowly pool, his body so warm and tingly that this already seems different to any orgasm he's ever had. "I-I cannot -" 

Akira lifts his head that's still buried into the crook of Yusuke's neck, studying the other's face. His dark hair is spread out of the pillow beneath him, revealing his features, most of his cheeks and ears high on red color. Yusuke's gray eyes are having a hard time staying open, glassy and unfocused. The words that are tumbling out of Yusuke's mouth are an incoherent mess, interrupted only when he breathes out a muffled whimper.

A whimper caused by Akira, who is guiding their hands and the pace now, rhythm fast and unsteady. Both of them are far too lost in the feeling and the friction, messy but oh so perfect. 

And then it's there; the unforgiving trembling of Yusuke's legs, the almost violent jerk of his hips and the throaty moan that he can't keep locked down. His eyes are closed and his brows furrowed when he leans forward, capturing Akira's lips in a bruising kiss, silencing himself with a shiver. 

Akira barely has a choice but to follow shortly, stumbling over the edge with a moan that's muffled - thanks to the tongue infiltrating his mouth. Their hands are sticky with each other's release and both of their bodies are still lightly shaking, yet their kiss carries on. But this time it's slow and tender, lips coyly nipping at each other. 

Yusuke pulls away first and both of them open their eyes in unison. They're panting and when Yusuke opens his mouth to speak, he stays silent - but a smile crosses his tousled features. 

Once again not one to deny Yusuke ever, Akira returns it. 

 

* * *

 

It's later that evening that the two of them are sitting together at one of the many food shacks along Hawaii's boardwalks. To their dismay they are not alone, Ryuji and Mishima sticking along as their literal hunt for girls didn't go as expected. Or maybe it did go as expected, but surely not as desired. 

Yusuke and Akira are the only ones truly enjoying their food, Mishima too beaten by the rejections the group has received to eat anything while Ryuji does the exact opposite - stuffing himself. 

"This is so sad," Ryuji babbles with a full mouth. "We're in freakin' Hawaii and none of us got a girlfriend except for Yusuke, the by far weirdest of us all."

Both Akira and Yusuke look up from their food immediately, shooting confused looks towards Ryuji. The two then look each other, Akira shrugging. "What makes you believe that I have a ... girlfriend?" Yusuke asks. 

"I mean, c'mon. You refused to talk to girls with us in Japan and you do it here, why else would a guy do that? And if that wasn't evidence enough, the large-ass hickeys on your neck're," Ryuji explains and points his cutlery at Yusuke. "Shouldn't have taken off the hood of your sweater." 

Almost impressed with Ryuji's apparent deduction skills, Yusuke doesn't find a suitable reply - so instead Akira does for him. "Those aren't hickeys, you dumbass," he says, shaking his head at Ryuji while throwing him a judging look from beneath his glasses. "They're mosquito bites but since Yusuke's skin is so sensitive they look like that." 

Ryuji's curled fists collide with the wooden desk, sending all of their plates flying for a second there. "That's bullshit and you know it!" With a pout Ryuji crosses his arms in front of his bare chest. "Urgh, whatever. There's a cute chick at the counter. Let's go Mishima. Since these two assholes are clearly hiding something." 

Without another word Ryuji leaves while Mishima waves at them with an awkward smile. 

Yusuke waits until they're out of hearing rage before leaning one of his elbows onto the table and his chin onto his hand in return. His eyebrows are furrowed as he shoots a glare into Akira's direction, who is sitting across of him. "I asked how visible the souvenirs you left on my skin were to which you answered, and I quote, _it's not that bad_. The fact that someone with no sense of details whatsoever such as Ryuji notices them tells me that you were not exactly honest with me." 

Akira leans back with a sly grin, sheepishly curling one of his black locks around his finger. "Ah well, maybe it's more obvious out in the sunlight, you know?" 

A huff of air leaves Yusuke but he lets the topic drop. "In any way, I have the feeling that some of my tension has been miraculously lifted. While I am still not sure if I can arrange my drawing of you, of Joker, the way I want it to, I am certain about the part of having you with me for quite a while. And I suppose you can repay me for this hickey humiliation by standing model for me a couple of times."

Akira furrows his brows at that, not quite understanding. "I though the whole purpose of that drawing was to see if you could draw me to your liking and without reference?" 

"Yes, that is why you will stand model for me for other paintings that I have planned," Yusuke replies with a complacent smile. "Not only will it be a fine practice but it will make it easier for me to memorize your every feature." 

"You really are intense at everything you do."


End file.
